


Forsaken Future

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Series: Reviled Hearts [31]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crack, Doomed Relationship, Humor, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 12:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: The star-crossed romance of Fawkes and Basilisk.





	

~ Forsaken Future ~

"Oh, Basilisk, my love," Fawkes sang out sadly in phoenix-language as he came to the rescue of twelve-year-old Harry Potter. "I wish things did not have to be this way between us, my scaly darling." He proceeded to tear out the basilisk's eyes with his talons. "What a cruel twist of fate that our masters were destined to be enemies and that the only antidote to your venom is my tears." He now perched on the injured young Potter, allowing his healing tears to fall on the young wizard's poisoned wound. "I cry these tears for our forsaken future, my dear..."

~ end ~


End file.
